This invention relates to candles. It provides a novel candle structure that maintains the candle flame at substantially the same elevation as the candle burns, and by the action of the candle itself. The invention further provides a novel candle lantern and a novel base for a candle lantern.
Candles typically stand erect and the duration of burning of a conventional candle is generally limited by the height of the candle. The rate of burning of a candle includes factors such as the cross-sectional dimensions of the candle and the type of wax employed, including any hardening agents.
The direct relationship between the height of a candle and the duration of burning becomes a significant limitation in the utilization of candles in applications affording limited vertical space. One instance where this limitation arises, for example, is in a Halloween Jack-O-Lantern.
Further. as a conventional candle burns, the location of the flame descends. This change in flame elevation can be disadvantageous, either aesthetically or functionally or both.
The prior art of candle lamps includes U.S. Pat. No. 395,574 of Martin which discloses an accurately shaped candle which a spring mechanism advances as the candle burns, and which thereby maintains the flame at a constant elevation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,674 of Gross discloses a variety of candle configurations which employ a wick that is termed as having a memory for providing self movement of the wick, relative to the body of wax, during burning of the candle.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved candle which maintains the flame at a substantially constant elevation during burning. A more particular object is to provide a candle which burns at a substantially constant vertical position relative to the candle base by the action of the candle itself. Another object of the invention is to provide a candle lantern which affords extended burning duration, and yet which is of compact dimensions.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a base for a candle of the above character in which the candle flame remains at a substantially uniform vertical location.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel candle and novel candle lantern which are characterized by being aesthetically attractive and having unique functional features.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be set forth below.